Utsuho Reiuji
Summary Utsuho Reiuji is one of Satori Komeiji's pets and the regulator of the flames of the former Hell of Blazing Fires. A Hell Raven, born from the darkness of Hell, Utsuho isn't the brightest, which made her a good subject for Kanako Yasaka's plan to gain the ultimate power of nuclear fusion. In her dreams, Utsuho was told to consume the remains of the sun god Yatagarasu, so she could fulfill the wishes of those above and below the surface of the world. However, she misinterpreted the message and decided that she would use her newfound, immense power to conquer all of Gensokyo and incinerate any who opposed her. After having some sense "talked" into her, she returned to her previous job and is now using her powers to provide energy to the people of Gensokyo. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Utsuho Reiuji, "Okuu" Origin: Touhou Project Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Hell Raven Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Transformation, Matter Manipulation (Can make matter undergo fusion reactions), Nuclear Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, limited Gravity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and high temperatures, Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Absorbed the powers of Yatagarasu and is capable of using them. Kanako has stated that she is a highly efficient host for Yatagarasu, and releasing its power is much easier than containing it. At least comparable to high tiers of Gensokyo such as Suika) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to high tiers) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Superior to Suika) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Capable of containing Yatagarasu's power) Stamina: High Range: At least tens of meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: The "left leg of decomposition", the "right leg of fusion", and the right arm's "third leg" Intelligence: Utsuho is very intelligent and knowledgeable when it comes to nuclear fusion and fission, but lacks knowledge when it comes to everything else, being somewhat oblivious, hard-headed, and naive Weaknesses: Utsuho can run out of the materials needed for nuclear fusion and she is vulnerable to spiritual attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulation of Nuclear Fusion:' With the "left leg of decomposition", the "right leg of fusion", and the right arm's "third leg", Utsuho can manipulate the ultimate energy that is nuclear fusion. This power was granted to her by Yatagarasu, who she consumed, essentially becoming a shrine for the god. Due to her lacking intelligence, Utsuho makes for a perfect host, allowing her extremely efficient access to Yatagarasu's power, which allows her to draw upon atoms to use in nuclear fusion reactions and produce high amounts of energy and heat without pollution. While what elements specifically she uses for her nuclear fusion reactions are unknown, she implies that she utilizes hydrogen. *'Skill Cards:' **'Break Sun:' Utsuho creates a miniature star that releases waves of damaging light projectiles above her head. **'Flare Up:' Utsuho releases a burst of nuclear energy around her that rises into the air in the shape of a helix. **'Ground Melt:' Using her control rod, Utsuho sears the ground with a wave of heat, causing an explosion. **'Hell Geyser:' Utsuho triggers a nuclear reaction underground, causing energy to explode from the ground. **'Hell Wave Cannon:' Utsuho produces waves of light, and then concentrates them and fires them at her target. **'Melting Pummel Kick:' After pinning down her opponent, Utsuho stomps on them repeatedly with her energy-infused left food. **'Radiant Blade:' Charging up until she can get close enough, Utsuho fires a short-ranged blast of nuclear energy. **'Retro Atomic Model:' Utsuho creates a sphere of energy, which orbits around her, acting as a shield and a weapon. **'Rocket Dive:' Utsuho blasts herself forwards with nuclear energy, ramming into her opponent. **'Shooting Star:' Utsuho shoots into the air at an angle, releasing a trail of energy bullets. **'Shooting Sun:' After charging the attack above her head, Utsuho throws a mass of nuclear energy at the ground. **'Vengeful Nuclear Spirits:' Utsuho crates a nuclear marker that will blast nuclear energy in her direction when activated. *'Spell Cards:' **'"Abyss Nova":' Utsuho triggers a chain reaction within her body that rapidly reaches critical mass, causing a massive explosion of searing light and energy that incinerates her surroundings while she is left unharmed. **'Atomic Fire "Uncontainable Nuclear Reaction Dive":' Utsuho propels herself into the air with a burst of nuclear energy and flies into her opponent again and again, striking them from different directions. **'Blazing Star "Fixed Star":' Utsuho throws a swirling ring of energy at her opponent that will swing back to hit them again. **'Blazing Star "Ten Evil Stars":' Utsuho releases a ring of miniature suns around her that spread out before rising and converging again. **'Control "Self Tokamak":' Utsuho surrounds herself with atomic particles that react destructively whenever she approaches an enemy, flaring out to damage them. **'Crow Sign "Yatagarasu Dive":' First, Utsuho kicks her opponent into the air and flies up with them. Then, she triggers a nuclear reaction inside of herself, wreathing herself with nuclear energy in the shape of a crow and ramming into her opponent. **'Explosion Sign "Giga Flare":' Calling upon a massive amount of energy, Utsuho blasts everything in front of her with her full power. **'Explosion Sign "Mega Flare":' After gathering nuclear energy, Utsuho fires a massive sphere of energy forwards. **'Geothermal "Nuclear Blaze Geyser":' Slamming her right arm's "third leg" into the ground, Utsuho superheats the earth and turns it into spouts of molten, irradiated magma that burst from the ground leading to her opponent. **'"Hell's Artificial Sun":' Utsuho creates a mass of energy with its own gravitational field, and then launches it at her opponent, continuously supplying it with more and more energy. **'Light Cover "Nuclear Heat Visor":' Utsuho creates a protective field of nuclear energy in front of her. **'Light Energy "High-Tension Blade":' Creating a high-power blade of energy that extends from her right arm's "third leg", Utsuho flies forwards and swings it at her opponent. **'Nuclear Sign "Creeping Sun":' Utsuho slowly creates a miniature star before throwing it down at her opponent. **'"Subterranean Sun":' Utsuho causes a star to rise from the ground, and the star emits a high amount of energy and light, searing her surroundings. This sun has its own gravity, drawing opponents closer and closer to it while spraying them with danmaku. Gallery Th11Utsuho.png|Utsuho in Subterranean Animism ThGKUtsuho.png|Utsuho in Symposium of Post-mysticism GoMIllus-Utsuho.jpg|Utsuho in The Grimoire of Marisa Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Antagonists Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pets Category:Playable Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2